Uh-oh
by Cattyclam29
Summary: Marinette's night wasn't going as Alya had wanted. But that gorgeous guy serving drinks may make things easier...
1. Chapter 1

**MLB** **Belongs To Thomas Astruc And His Team**

 _Small fic, reviews are welcome, and if you want me to continue this I will:)_

* * *

Marinette circled the rim of her glass with her finger. She was _extremely_ bored. Alya, of course, was out on the dance floor with Nino, and way too busy having fun to notice the poor soul she had dragged out of bed standing alone at the club. _I should just go..._ she thought, looking at the alcohol in her hand. She'd already had two beers, and she _never_ drank. She knew she was tipsy, but her teen years as Ladybug taught her well how to deal with these situations.

A room full of men, yet she always found herself looking. It had been five years. Five, since she'd seen that idiotic punning cat. She told herself she didn't want to see him- he'd left, why wouldn't she? But she knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to. That charming boy had looks and smarts- he really was perfect for her. In almost every way. She didn't want a guy that would abandon her in the middle of an akuma attack and _never talk to her again._ She sighed and shook her thoughts away. She should leave. There were some looks coming her way that she just couldn't ignore- even if Alya had made her put on her little black dress. She sighed again, just wanting to be in bed with her little black kitten- conveniently named _Chat Noir_ \- asleep. At twenty four, she was practically a heartbroken grandma.

"Hey there, sunshine." She was shaken from her thoughts as a voice boomed in her ear. She didn't have to turn to see his classic haircut, his megawatt smile. She just stared at the balloon across the room hard enough to make it pop. Literally, it popped. Well, happy birthday balloon said bye bye. She didn't even bat an eye. The guy, clearly drunk, shook her arm a little. "Heyyy babeyy... why don't we go see you move your body on the dance floor and, ahah, maybe somewhere else too, eh?" He elbowed her roughly. She just shot him a glare and pushed off from the wall. Before she could escape into the crowd, he grabbed her wrist roughly, trying to pull her back to him. He failed terribly, even with her in five inch heels and history of clumsiness. She whirled around, gave the perv a quick, angry snarl, and tore her arm out of his grip. She marched herself over to the bar and called for another drink.

"Not your type, eh?" The guy behind the bar asked her.

She glanced at the drink he set down before recognizing the blonde mop of gorgeous hair. Green eyes slanted away from her- glaring at the perv across the room. "My type is pretty specific." She said, internally panicking. _It couldn't be- right?_

"I'm just glad someone finally taught that guy a lesson- though I was hoping he'd get smacked." He chuckled, cleaning a glass with a rag. "He comes in here almost daily, never gets any girls- I'm really not surprised- but he chases them away. I might get him banned. Just for the sake of sanity."

Marinette laughed at that. "What's your name?" She asked, finally turning around to face him.

He seemed to hesitate. "Just call me Pan." He said.

Marinette grew suspicious. "What's Pan short for?" She said, slanting her eyebrows.

"Panthére Noir." He said.

 _Oh god, it had to be him-_ "Ah, a code name." She said.

He smirked, a lovely sight on his handsome face. "And your name, little lady?" He put the glass under the bar.

"Let's go with Bée." She suggested off the top of her head.

"Short for...?" He asked, absently smirked as he rubbed another already-clean glass.

"Scarabée Rouge." She smiled. _Take the hint!_

"Well, Bée, I forgive you if you kick my ass." He said as he ducked to set the glass down.

"What would I have to kick _your_ handsome ass for?" She asked with a smirk.

He smacked the towel down onto the counter. "Well, considering your friends over there will be here for a long time, and you look miserable, my shift ends in five minutes. Would you want to walk and grab a quick coffee with me across the road?" He offered a wink. She blushed.

"Sure, I'd love to." She said, twisting her bag a little after momentarily forgetting about Tikki. The kwami squirmed in the pouch and she immediately stopped, patting the bag softly in a silent apology.

"Great, let me finish up here and grab my jacket." He smiled before disappearing. She pursed her lips to hide her huge smile. Two minutes later, she was shooting Alya a quick wave before walking out the door that Pan had held open for her. A true gentleman. They walked to the small café across the street talking casually. "I used to have longer hair that made me look like a cat when it got frizzed." He said, making her laugh imagining it. He brought up hobbies as they sat down, which sent her into a frenzy of hand movements as she described designing. She realized she was talking a lot and apologized. "Don't apologize, I love when people talk about their passions, their eyes brighten up and they get so excited. You're too cute."

They paused as they let what he just said sink in. He immediately flushed and rambled meaninglessly. She giggled, stopping him. "Thank you, Pan." He gave a lopsided smile.

"So, _Rouge_ , do you design for work?" He asked, stirring his coffee.

"I do, _Chaton_. I work at Agreste." She said, taking an innocent sip of her latte and choosing to ignore the way he momentarily sputtered at the old nickname. "And is there anything you'd rather do than work at a bar in a club?" _I'm dropping SO MANY HINTS HERE._ Her mind screamed _._

He sighed. "I don't really know. I used to model for Agreste, the bar is just to do _something_. I would travel but it's never fun without a loyal partner." Marinette nodded along, perfectly understanding disloyal partners. "And I don't know about you, but New York looks pretty fun. Maybe somewhere more tropical though? But like I said, no travel buddy, no travel." He shrugged.

Marinette traced the edge of her cup with her finger, pondering her next move. "I have one month off after next week. I didn't know how to spend that much time off, but if you're up for it, I'm up for anywhere." She glanced up through her dark eyelashes and found his blushing-yet-smiling face.

"That would be amazing." His face broke into a smile. "Can I get your number, bug?" She rolled her eyes at the nickname.

They swapped numbers-

 **Rogue Rouge:3-** testing testing 1 2 3, over.

 **Pun Noir:P-** loud and clear, roger- over and out.

They laughed at each other's nicknames before putting their phones away. She waited at the table while he ordered them an ice cream to share. Their conversation was so easy- almost like two old friends catching up. She talked about growing up in a bakery and designing. He talked about the places he'd seen modeling earlier in the business and how many extracurricular activities he juggled.

"Wait, wait, you're telling me that you had fencing, then piano, then Chinese, then English, then basketball, plus photo shoots _every week_?" She laughed incredulously.

"You're the one who looks like a model despite living above a _cookie factory_!" He exclaimed. She laughed. As they finished the ice cream, Alya texted and said she'd gone home with Nino. She smirked knowing exactly what that meant. Pan offered to call a cab, but she told him she lived close by. "Want me to walk you home?" He offered.

"Sure, thanks." She smiled. They had small conversations but a lot of the time was spent in comfortable silence. Soon, they were at her front door. "Thanks for saving me tonight." Marinette smiled.

"It was my pleasure, really." He promised with a lopsided smile. Thunder rumbled and a drop of water plopped on his head. Of course it had to start raining _right then._ "Oh, no! Here, come inside, out of the rain!" Marinette quickly unlocked the door to her apartment and pulled him inside. "Jeezumn! That was, like, sudden downpour!" She peered out the window. She turned to look at him, realizing with only one look how unsure he was. "S-sorry, I kind of kidnapped you." She grinned sheepishly.

"I-it's fine. You just caught me by surprise, I guess." He gave her a bright, perfect smile. She returned it, dropping her keys off and slipping out of her heels before leading him into the kitchen. The apartment was homey, not too small. He looked around as he followed her.

"Well while you're here, do you want a drink?" She offered, holding a bottle of white wine up.

"Thanks." He said as he took a glass from her. She poured them a good amount before setting to bottle on the counter and sitting on a barstool. She patted the seat next to her and took a sip. They got to talking, finishing the bottle of wine and cracking open some liquor, just to keep the conversation going. Too late, they realized the liquor was gone, but couldn't bring themselves to care.

The conversation just kept going, as did the drinks. Pan's flirtatious side had zero filter. They were soon telling dangerous secrets, border line identity reveal. Not that it would matter too much to the both of them in their current state. "When I was sixteen I started doing gymnastics because running around with akumas is so much easier when you're flexible." Marinette said.

"Sexy." Pan commented. She giggled. "I used to run around with akuma too, you know." He admitted. "But it's different when you fight akumas, you can get pretty beat up. It wasn't too fun."

"Oh, I know, and my partner, although very helpful, was such a flirt." She laughed. And there it was. Both stopped, started thinking, then looked up at each other with wide eyes. Both mouths fell open in shock.

"It really is you, bug." He whispered. And in the blink of an eye, Pan- no, _Chat's_ lips were on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**MLB BELONGS TO THOMAS ASTRUC NOT ME. OBVIOUSLY.**

* * *

Chat's lips were on hers. After so many years of wondering if she'd made it out alright- if she was doing just fine without him, like he hoped. And here she was, lovely as ever. No mask, no rejection.

His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begged her for entrance, to which she kindly obliged. Their tongues battled for dominance as frantic hands searched every inch of skin possible. Pushing her against the wall, he hiked her dress up her thigh, trailing a hand along the back of her leg. She shivered against him, making his head spin. They walked down the hall together, never breaking apart, where she pushed open a door. The back of his legs hit something- a bed- and he landed on his back. Chat sat up, pulling her into his lap.

She pulled away for a minute and searched his eyes. He gazed back into her eyes, confused, but still pouring love into his gaze. All of his fears and doubts, how much he had missed her. A tear formed in her eye. At the sight, his eyes grew foggy with unshed tears. Chat reached up and wiped away her tear as it escaped her eye. He hiccuped and brought her lips to his again. A more passionate moment was suspended in the room. More tears ran down their faces, mixing the taste of each other with salt. Both hearts breaking and thriving stronger than ever all at once. All they knew was how much they had needed each other. And for so long. He had been a walking shell of his younger self until he saw her eyes in the corner of the club.

The kisses became shorter, he whispered to her in between. Small apologies- "I'm so sorry." He'd kiss her lips. " _So sorry_." He'd kiss away a tear. They sniffled and hiccuped, reduced to crying messes, both clinging to the other. She smiled as she pulled away, laughing slightly. "I'm sorry, Chaton." She said, trying to wipe away his tears. "I've missed you so much." She whispered, gazing into his watery green eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you." He said, his voice cracking. "I thought you were better off without me. I told Plagg not to let me talk to you. So he cut off connection, and even when I begged him to let me call you- to find any way- he couldn't." His eyes trailed away, ashamedly.

She brought his eyes back to hers with a finger under his chin. "It's okay." She kissed his forehead. "I forgive you." She kissed his nose. "I love you." She kissed his lips, waiting to see if he'd pull away and tell her he didn't love her back. Instead, the kiss was returned with fiery passion. Heat ignited in between the two as their lips danced. Her fingers unbuttoned his black vest, then went to work on his white dress shirt. He found the zipper on her dress, pulling it down before slipping the thin straps off her bare shoulders. He slid her dress over her hips and down her legs onto the floor with his shirt and vest. Her hands explored his chest, shoulders, stomach, back. He traced scars on her chest and back, knowing how she got each and every one. She had few compared to him. They both sighed in unison. They laughed, and it was such a perfect moment. "God, how could I have lived without you?" Marinette whispered. He shook his head.

"I haven't lived a day since I last saw you. I'm sorry." He dipped his head to the crook of her neck and nuzzled his cold wet nose against her skin. She shivered against the touch, hands automatically drawing through his hair. He groaned and kissed her collarbone and made his way up to her jaw with a trail of kisses. He sucked there, hard enough to leave a bruise. She gasped at the feeling, but it was immediately ebbed away by his tongue running over the mark. He travelled her neck and chest, leaving bruises of assorted sizes. She tugged his head back by his hair so his lips were open for claim. Both their minds were high on each other, too distracted to notice the two kwami slipping away into another room. The tension in the air was suffocating, but Chat felt like he'd never breathed until then; he was such a jumbled mess of emotions that he couldn't control himself. His whole world was in his arms once again and his mind and body screamed ' _mine mine mine_ ' like if he claimed her and had a physical reminder that this was _real_ , maybe he wouldn't lose her again. God he wished he'd never lose her again. Pouring as much passion into their kiss as they could sent the clear message that they were thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, a scream rang throughout the streets. They both pulled away, heads whipping to look at the window. Chat groaned disappointedly, while Marinette sighed. They exchanged a glance, a thousand words exchanged in one second before they both called for their transformations.

The kwami zoomed through the house, caught off guard. Not having enough time to phase through the door, Plagg ran right into it, while Tikki noticed his mistake and phased through. Plagg growled as he phased through the door about how much cheese he deserved for putting up with his chosen. Ladybug covered her mouth to his her giggles at the pair. The kwami openly glared at her partner while he gave a 'sorry-not-sorry' smirk to the cat deity. "Plagg, Claws Out!" He called again. Green light filled the room and disappeared to reveal Chat Noir. Mari had to admit, while he'd grown into a man, his suit definitely, well, _suited_ him. Her roaming thoughts were interrupted by his outstretched hand. "Ready to go, My Lady?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. She bit her lip and nodded, taking his hand.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, opened the window, and jumped. Startled, Ladybug tightened her grip and wrapped a leg around his thigh. He extended his staff and retracted it slowly as they fell to slow them down. They met the ground softly, him coughing lightly, blushing. She, however, was in business mode. Marinette scanned the street, keeping a keen eye out for movement. It had been years since she'd seen an akuma, and she hoped it had been the last. "Check the alleys, it could be a mugger," and with a quick nod from him, they were off. The alleys came up clear, the streets were empty, the sky was twinkling full of stars, and there was no sign of screaming, until-

"LB!" Chat cried. Her head shot toward the noise to find Chat jumping down into an alley. She followed after, dropping in to find Chat battling someone dressed in all black, and a girl cowering in the corner. Using her yoyo, she tripped up the attacker and gave Chat the upper hand to thoroughly beat the guy's ass. Ladybug ran over to the girl and picked her up- she could only be twelve- before swinging up onto a roof, far away from the alley. The girl was sobbing and shaking insanely. The only thing she could do was hold the girl tight and hope she would get some answers about what had happened in that alley. _He hadn't..? No- no I wouldn't have... what if h-he..._ she couldn't even think of the awful word.

After a while, Ladybug got a call from Chat, asking if he wanted her over with them, which she said yes to. He showed up with the barely rising sun, finally coaxing the girl off of his partner. She started crying when she explained how she'd been walking home from a friends house, when a man grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the alley. She'd escaped and screamed for help, making it a few blocks before he caught up to her. He said he was going to kill her if she tried to scream again. He was about to lift her skirt when Chat Noir showed up and punched him. Chat was the one who had to comfort the small girl, Ladybug was still trying to make sense of things. Not only did it bother her that she'd been that close to something so awful, it was that...

The little girl, was Manon.

* * *

Marinette shivered. She was burrowed beneath about five blankets next to Chat. They'd gotten caught in the rain again trying to get back from taking Manon to the police and then home. A movie was playing, but she wasn't really watching it. She could only try to grasp a thought out of the tornado of then swirling in her head before she tried at another. "LB?.. Hey, Lady, can you hear me?" She was shaken by Chat's voice. He'd been trying to get her attention for a while. "Look, I know you're thinking about that girl. Do you wan to talk about it?" She just shook her head and buried her face in her chest.

"I'm sorry Chaton, I just- I knew that girl. I used to babysit her when I was, like, fifteen. And seeing her so close to something so awful is just blowing my mind." She admitted sadly.

Chat sighed. "M'Lady, I'm sorry. I really wish that our world was t the way it is, but the only thing we can do is keep up our work and one day we won't have to worry about girls walking on the streets. So keep fighting the fight with me, we make a difference."

"Thank you, Chaton." She whispered.

* * *

 **HI! Sorry this took so long I was on vacay and then hurt my arm really bad. Might've sprained something, so I'm sorry if chapters come in slowly, also it's super late so tell me if there's things I need to fix. Review, it helps so much, and thank you for those amazing comments before!**

 **~Cattyclam:3**


End file.
